Blockade
Summary Ever wanted to run illicit weapons and energon moonshine past armed blockade ships? Ever wanted to hunt down smugglers and bail out a world beleaguered by crime run rampant? Come to Pz-Zazz, where you can find anything... for a price. Scummy and corrupt, Pz-Zazz is smuggling energon and weapons for the Decepticons. The Assembly of Worlds won't do a thing about it, so the Autobots take the matter into their own hands. They essentially blockade the planet from space, demanding that the smuggling needs to come to a stop. When the Autobots step in, the Decepticons do, too, taking over the actual gunrunning themselves, leaving their heavily extorted 'allies' to just make the weapons and energon, though Decepticons who want to try their hands at that can, too! The Decepticons will have a number of hidden safehouses, where the moonshine energon and weapons can be built. However, they'll have to run their spoils past an Autobot blockade to get away with the goods. Decepticons can try to build more safehouses, if they're of the constructing bent. They can also try to run protection rackets and go gambling, as example ideas. Meanwhile, on the ground, the Autobots can try to strike at the plants and factories, the 'safehouses', that are making energon and weapons for the Decepticons, but they need to figure out where these places are first. They can shadow Decepticons, beat up wussy Decepticons until they cry, go undercover, bribe locals, try to get spy satellites in orbit, do chemical analysis on samples - anything. They can also try to get in touch with some of the local cops who aren't yet corrupt and root out the gangs that are causing such trouble on the surface. Blockade-Running/Safehouse-Busting Rules * 1) Don't attack a safehouse or try to make a blockade run when no one from the opposite side feels like opposing you, unless you have permission from Galvatron or Rodimus Prime to make an uncontested safehouse attack/blockade run. * 2) Pz-Zazz has multiple orbital rooms. Moving ships like the Steelhaven and the Orion Pax from orbital room to orbital room takes a few rounds, and moving the Orion Pax takes longer than moving the Steelhaven. Just try to use common sense and be reasonable about how long it'll take. Autobots, just imagine - if you were a Decepticon, getting utterly smashed every time isn't fun. Decepticons, imagine if you were an Autobot - letting the Decepticons slip by every time without using your shiny big ships isn't fun, either. If we have to add more rules to ensure optimum happiness and fairness, we will, but for now, we think these should be sufficient. Moonshine Energon For the duration of the plot, Decepticons can create special moonshine energon boosters. (Thanks. Hazard!) Moonshine energon is a one-shot booster item that provides more energon but also has some side-effects. If you want to make some, just: * 1) Log your RP and put it on the wiki. * 2) Get an admin to judge it. * 3) Based on the technical skill of the characters involved and the effort you put into the RP, you may be awarded with a booster. Autobots, Junkions, and EDC can try to capture boosters from Decepticons. Also, if they capture a safehouse intact, they might get up to a bit of experimenting with the equipment, off hours. Not that they'd admit to it. Tally On a co-operative RPG, winning isn't the name of the game, but some people like to keep score. So put the logs up, and we'll keep track of blockade runs and safehouse busts to determine if good or evil won, in the end. Successful Blockade Runs out of all Runs: 0/1 Successful Safehouse Busts out of all Busts: 1/1 Notes * This TP will last for two weeks from Monday 13th of April to Monday 27th of April. * Pz-Zazz is specially coded in some parts to interact with TACS code. How? Explore and find out! * You may find that the maps of Pz-Zazz on the wiki don't show all of it. The place has a few secrets for characters to discover. Logs * Blockade Intro - The Autobots discover the Decepticons' smuggling operation. Taken from the Autobots' perspective. * Blockade Intro: Decepticon Side - Mostly the same as above, only pointy and evil. * First Interception - Can two sneaky Sweeps slip some contraband past the Steelhaven and its crew? * Courtesy of the Red, White, And Blue - The Decepticons show the locals who the boss is! * Ambrosia - Chemistry, alchemy, what's the difference? * Spotlight: Turntail Pt1 (The Briefing) - Deep in the catacombs of Pz-Zazz, a scheme is hatched. * Spotlight: Turntail Pt4 (The Raid!) - The Autobot's use a mix of underhand tactics and blundering accidents to raid a Decepticon Safehouse! Got a log you think should go here? Upload it now!